Attacked In Knockturn Alley
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley realizes the harsh reality of entering Knockturn Alley as a muggle-born. Even post war, the same old bullies are the same old bullies, and dark wizards never stop being dark wizards. Luckily for him, Harry Potter saves the day...AGAIN! R&R if you like it.


**A/N: Sometimes my mind works in weird ways, and I get ideas that literally pop into my head out of basically nowhere. This is one of them...so if you're thinking, why did Huffleclaw22 write this?, that's why. Enjoy! WARNING: There's a fight scene and a few swear words that would show up in a PG-13 film...rated T!**

**This is set after the Final Battle and the 7th years graduation from Hogwarts, so they're like 18ish.**

**JKR OWNS ALL.**

* * *

Justin Finch Fletchley had missed the wizarding world while he'd been on the run. However now, the war was finally over and the Dark Lord was destroyed at last, so things were back to normal. Though the purebloods that always had been would still remain prejudiced, there was no longer any immediate danger for muggle-borns.

In fact, Justin was so sure of this, that he decided to try his luck and venture into Knockturn Alley. Now that many of the ex- Death Eaters were on the down low, he figured no dark wizards would bother to attack him.

He'd heard that Knockturn Alley was a sketchy area where many dangerous and illegal items related to the Dark Arts could be purchased. As his good friend Ernie MacMillan had so delicately put it, "It's Slytherin territory".

Justin didn't care though, he'd always been curious to see it, to walk through it even. So that's what he was doing. As he crossed the barrier separating Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, he immediately felt a chill in the air.

He looked up to see a sky filled with dark clouds, and down again to see a rather gloomy and dark looking alley filled with run-down buildings and creepy shops. The only 'nice' looking building appeared to be some sort of exclusive nightclub called _Serpentine Lounge_. There was a sign on the door. It read, in clear black print:

**NO MUGGLE-BORNS**

**NO NON-SLYTHERINS**

**NO ONE UNDER 17**

**...ADMITTED INSIDE!**

Justin sighed. He may have been over 17, but he was also a muggle-born Hufflepuff. Night was falling rapidly, and the dark and creepy witches and wizards were beginning to emerge from the shadows. The _Serpentine Lounge _sign lit up bright green.

Even though he knew full well he wasn't technically allowed inside, Justin wondered if just maybe he could sneak in somehow. He decided to watch the people going in and out of there. Perhaps if he recognized some Slytherins who'd been in his year at Hogwarts, he'd be able to sneak in behind them unnoticed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed some people walking past him. There was a tall and muscular boy with short brown hair and bright and alert amber eyes. He wore a dark gray sweater with a black blazer over it, and black trousers.

Perched on his arm, was a very attractive girl. She had beautiful sort of curly blonde hair in an elegant bun, and piercing emerald eyes. She was wearing a flowy midnight purple cocktail dress that just reached her knees.

Behind them, sulked a third boy. He was weedier than the first boy, and had shaggy light brown hair and dull blue eyes. His expression was one of either sleepiness, drunkedness, or boredom. He too was dressed up, in a dark gray blazer with a blue sweater underneath, and black trousers.

Justin immediately recognized them as Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott. He'd gone to Hogwarts with them, but they were all stuck up pureblood Slytherins. Nott and Goyle's fathers were ex-Death Eaters, while the elderly Mr. Greengrass was a big supporter of the Dark Lord's mission.

Maybe-if they didn't notice him, he could sneak in behind them. However, just as he went to follow them, it seemed as if they had all vanished into thin air. He was about to wonder where they'd gone, when he heard a low, raspy voice behind him.

"What the bloody hell you doing down here, you mudblood scum, eh?" Goyle taunted, raising his wand.

"Yeah Finch-Fletchley, long time no see..." Nott chimed in, also raising his wand.

"Oooooh, someone's gonna get hexed, someone's gonna get hexed," Daphne sang, clinging to Goyle's shoulder and kissing him right above his left ear.

"I...I...I've never been to this part of Diagon Alley before, I was curious..." Justin stammered, slowly backing away.

"What's that old saying, Daphie?" Goyle crooned in a mocking tone, looking over his shoulder at Daphne.

"Oh, which one Greggy?" Daphne purred back, smirking at Justin.

"The one about curiosity killed the cat," Goyle taunted with a menacing grin. Justin swore he saw the other boy's eyes flash from amber to bright red and then back again.

"Oh yes," Daphne just giggled.

"C-Come on...can't you just leave me? I-I'll leave...I swear," Justin pleaded.

Goyle turned to look at Daphne again. "Go inside, Pansy's already in there, we'll be right there," he ordered her.

Daphne pouted and crossed her arms. "But I wanna watch you hex the mudblood!" she whined.

"Inside Daphne, go," Goyle growled, shooing her away.

"Greggy..." Daphne protested.

"F*cking go Daphne! NOW!" Nott barked at her, startling her a bit.

"Fine Theo, don't be such an ass," Daphne stalked off dejectedly, sticking up her middle finger at the two boys.

Nott and Goyle still had their wands on Justin. Once Daphne was out of sight and ear-shot, Goyle threw the first hex, the knee-reversal hex. Before Justin could even yell for help, his knees snapped painfully to the back of his legs. "AAAARGH!" he yelped in pure agony at the scorching sensation caused by the location of his knees being switched as he fell to the ground.

Nott threw another one, the stinging hex, right at Justin's stomach. "ERRCH!" he groaned as more scorching hot pain came upon him.

"Finish him, Nott," he heard Goyle say.

"_Crucio_," Nott whispered so quietly that he may as well have been casting a non-verbal spell.

Justin writhed in agony on the ground, his own wand discarded at his side. All of his senses were overridden by intense, scrutinizing pain. Just then, from somewhere above him, more voices could be heard...different voices.

"...fancy Azkaban do you Nott, want to join your old man?" asked a voice that sounded like a certain Harry Potter.

"...f*ck you Potter," Goyle. Yep, it was definitely Harry.

"...get back or I'll show you just how far my wand can go up your ass," growled another voice that could have been Ron Weasley.

"...kill you without sayin' a word," Nott.

"...so Azkaban?" Harry.

"...your dreams, half-blood," Goyle.

"...clear out or the Ministry will hear about this," Ron?

"...ain't afraid of you prats," Goyle.

"...leave him, or else," Ron?

"...c'mon Nott, not gon' waste my bloody time," Goyle. There was the sound of retreating footsteps and the pain stopped.

Justin was able to slowly get to his feet in time to see Harry and Ron Weasley putting away their wands. "We're training to be Aurors, what do you think Justin?" Harry asked with a triumphant grin, while Ron muttered something about "bloody stupid cowards".

"Yeah, that was g-great," Justin caught his breath. "-thanks," he added.

"No problem," Harry said.

"What were you thinking coming down here anyways?" Ron asked. "This is the one place those prejudiced pureblooded dark wizards can still be themselves."

"I thought it was safe now that the war's over...I was curious to see what was down here," Justin admitted.

"Even during that lull between the First War and Second War it wasn't safe to come down here. Just because Voldemort was gone didn't mean he didn't still have followers lurking under the radar..." Ron grumbled, annoyed. "Wouldn't suprise me if they're all conspiring somewhere as Neo-Death Eaters, planning to avenge their fallen master," he added.

"I agree with Ron there, Justin. You've got to be more careful next time," Harry advised.

"I'm a pureblood and I wouldn't even wanna come down here, it's all the dark wizards and creepy shops," Ron shuddered.

"Then why were you guys down here?" Justin couldn't help asking.

"We were looking around to see if we could catch any signs of where the wanted Death Eaters might be hiding," Harry replied. "It's one of our Auror training assignments," he explained.

Justin nodded and thanked them again for saving him. Then, he fled back to the safety of regular old Diagon Alley. He now realized that just because the war was over, there was still plenty of danger lurking in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: See how random that was? Haha. I've always found Justin kind of annoying so I wanted to write a story about the bad guys attacking him, but then Harry and Ron save him so the good side still wins and Theo and Gregory are just cowards trying to act like scary Death Eaters... my mind is really jacked up sometimes. Hopefully you enjoyed this fic! If not, well then I'm deeply sorry for wasting 20 minutes of your precious time. Lol. :P**


End file.
